WWE 2K15
WWE 2K15 is an upcoming professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's & Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports for the PlayStation 3, PalyStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One. It is the second game published by 2K Sports since Take-Two gained the license from THQ in a bankruptcy filing. It is the second game in the WWE 2K series. It will be released on October 28, 2014 in North America and October 31, 2014 in Europe. The release date for the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 version has been pushed back to November 18, 2014. Development Yukes Senior Producer, Arnaud Frey, revealed at Summerslam Axxess 2012, that they were currently developing a "next-generation WWE game". With 2K's acquisition of the WWE license in early 2013, it's not certain whether Yukes' work carried over into the production of WWE 2K15. WWE 2K15 is its first attempt as next-generation game for PS4 and Xbox One. WWE Superstar Justin Gabriel released a photo of himself being "scanned" for what appears to be the Eco-Motion engine used in NBA 2K14's next generation game. Ronnie Singh, 2K's community manager described the Eco-Motion engine as follows, "One example of the Eco-Motion Engine in action is the new fluid nature of player animations. Gone are the days of pre-canned animations that must play out exactly as they were mocapped. Now, players adjust their movements based on the environment around them." This shakes up the WWE games series as the game has previously been nothing but pre-canned animations. Former WWE NXT star Chris Hero released a photo on his Instagram account of himself in a motion-capturing suit, presumably capturing animations for WWE 2K15. WWE performers, Justin Gabriel and Big Show also posted pictures of themselves on a face scanner which means they are possibly confirmed to appear in the game. It was confirmed that CM Punk would be in the game as well. At E3 2014 it was confirmed that John Cena, Bray Wyatt, Daniel Bryan, Cesaro, Roman Reigns, AJ Lee, Sting, Naomi and Hulk Hogan (Retro) would all be in the game. This would also mark Sting's first ever WWE game although he has appeared in other video games like Showdown: Legends of Wrestling and WCW Mayhem. Following the announcement, it was announced that WWE were looking for Sting-lookalikes for a project including an orchestra. It has now also been confirmed that Cameron and Darren Young would join the others. Due to the releases on 12 June 2014, it is unknown whether Brodus Clay, Jinder Mahal, Drew McIntyre, Aksana, Curt Hawkins, JTG, Yoshi Tatsu, Camacho or any of the released talents will even appear in the game due to them been released just 4-5 months before 2K release the game. Confirmed Characters *Adrian Neville *AJ Lee *Alberto Del Rio *Bad News Barrett *Batista *Big E *Big Show *Bo Dallas *Bray Wyatt *Brie Bella *Brock Lesnar *Cameron *Cesaro *Chris Jericho *CM Punk *Cody Rhodes *Curtis Axel *Damien Sandow *Daniel Bryan *Darren Young *Dean Ambrose *Dolph Ziggler *Erick Rowan *Eva Marie *Fandango *Goldust *Hollywood Hulk Hogan *Hulk Hogan *Hulk Hogan (Retro) *Jack Swagger *Jey Uso *Jimmy Uso *John Cena *Justin Gabriel *Kane *Kofi Kingston *Luke Harper *Mark Henry *The Miz *Naomi *Natalya *Nikki Bella *Randy Orton *Rey Mysterio *The Rock *Roman Reigns *Rob Van Dam *R-Truth *Rusev *Ryback *Sami Zayn *Santino Marella *Seth Rollins *Shawn Michaels *Sheamus *Sting *Sting (Retro) *Stone Cold *Summer Rae *Tamina Snuka *Titus O'Neil *Triple H *Tyson Kidd *The Undertaker *Xavier Woods Gallery Screenshots WWE_2K15_Screenshot_No.1.jpg WWE_2K15_Screenshot_No.12.jpg WWE_2K15_Screenshot_No.11.jpg WWE_2K15_Screenshot_No.2.jpg WWE_2K15_Screenshot_No.3.jpg WWE_2K15_Screenshot_No.4.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.10.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.5.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.6.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.7.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.8.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.9.jpg Superstar Renders WWE 2K15 AJ Lee.jpg| AJ Lee WWE 2K15 Big E.jpg| Big E WWE 2K15 Big Show.jpg| Big Show WWE 2K15 Bray Wyatt.jpg| Bray Wyatt WWE 2K15 Brock Lesnar.jpg| Brock Lesnar WWE 2K15 Cesaro.jpg| Cesaro WWE 2K15 Chris Jericho.jpg| Chris Jericho WWE 2K15 CM Punk.jpg| CM Punk WWE 2K15 Damien Sandow.jpg| |Damien Sandow WWE 2K15 Darren Young.jpg| Darren Young WWE 2K15 Daniel Bryan.jpg| Daniel Bryan WWE 2K15 Dean Ambrose.jpg| Dean Ambrose WWE 2K15 Dolph Zigger.jpg| Dolph Ziggler WWE 2K15 Goldust.jpg| Goldust WWE 2K15 Jack Swagger.jpg| Jack Swagger WWE 2K15 John Cena.jpg| John Cena WWE 2K15 Hulk Hogan.jpg| Hulk Hogan (Retro) WWE 2K15 Hulk Hogan.2.JPG| Hulk Hogan (Hollywood) WWE 2K15 Hulk Hogan.3.jpg| Hulk Hogan (nWo) WWE 2K15 Randy Orton.JPG| Randy Orton WWE 2K15 Roman Reigns.jpg| Roman Reigns WWE 2K15 Seth Rollins.jpg| Seth Rollins Shawn Michaels WWE2K15.jpg| Shawn Michaels WWE 2K15 Sheamus.jpg| Sheamus WWE 2K15 Sting.jpg| Sting WWE 2K15 Sting Retro.jpg| Sting (Retro) WWE 2K15 The Rock.jpg| The Rock Triple H WWE2K15.jpg| Triple H (Retro) Covers WWE 2K15 Cover.jpg|Original Edition Cover WWE 2K15 Hulkamania Edition.jpg|Hulkamania Edition Cover Videos File:The IGN First Game for August is... WWE 2K15 File:WWE IGN Live WWE 2K15 - Roster Reveal File:WWE 2K15 First Official Gameplay Trailer File:WWE 2K15's Bad News Barrett - Up at Noon External links * Comments *'Clint242 ''''said: '''I wonder if Paige is going to be in the game. ja:WWE 2K15 Category:Video games Category:World Wrestling Entertainment video games Category:WWE video games